1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to nets and, more particularly, to devices that can safely attenuate the kinetic energy of a ball.
There are numerous occasions in a variety of sports when a ball is impelled with either great force or velocity. Some examples include baseball, tennis, and golf, just to name a few. There are countless other sports that rely upon a ball of some sort that is either thrown or struck.
Many enthusiasts of these types of sports would like to be able to practice their preferred sport at home. However space is a problem. A net that can catch a ball and attenuate its energy is desirable, but a convenient type of a net has not heretofore been available.
An ideal net must be easy to set up and to remove from use. It should not utilize valuable floor space when it is not in use. Furthermore, it should not present abrupt or hard surfaces that a ball can impact upon. Such a surface would pose a hazard to the user in that the ball could ricochet back and strike the user or the device, itself, could be damaged.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a retractable sports net that is easy to set up and remove, does not take up floor space when not in use, and lessens the likelihood of damage to the device occurring from a ball impact or of a ricochet occurring.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Nets and the like are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,449 to Schwab, Jan. 4, 1966;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,246 to Byrne, May 8, 1979;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,524 to Kifferstein et al., Jan. 15, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423 to Wright, Feb. 17, 1987;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,645 to Weigl et al., Apr. 16, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,564 to Lamberti et al., Apr. 27, 1993;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,230 to Dunaway et al., Apr. 25, 1995;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,266 to Nichols, Nov. 5, 1996;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,905 to Bidelman, Mar. 3, 1998; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,831 to McCarthy, Sep. 7, 1999.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a retractable sports net that is easy to use.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a retractable sports net that is suspended from a ceiling.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that retracts off of a floor when not in use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that attenuates the energy of an object (i.e. a ball) that strikes it.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that decreases the chances of a ricochet occurring.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that is attractive.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Still yet one other important object of the invention is to provide a retractable sports net that can be adapted for use with different sizes and types of balls.
Briefly, a retractable sports net that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a ceiling mounting plate that is attached overhead to a ceiling. A base tray portion includes a pair of oppositely disposed planar end members that are hinged to a center planar member. A section of fabric netting is disposed intermediate the ceiling mounting plate and the center planar member. The pair of end members and the center planar member can be hoisted into a raised position proximate the ceiling mounting plate and lowered into a lower position that is adapted for use where they contact a floor under the ceiling mounting plate by the use of a lift cord and locking mechanism. When the pair of end members and the center member are lowered, the fabric netting is unfurled so as to present a vertical planar structure that is adapted to receive a ball. An elastic cord extends along the perimeter of the netting and helps to attenuate the energy of the ball. An optional weight pocket helps to lower the netting and optional stiffening ribs add strength to the end members.